Hostage
by TitansRule
Summary: Mac's been kidnapped by a bank robber and Jess has the toughest job she's ever faced: convincing her extremely stubborn partner to take a nap before he burns out. Story #44 in my 'Kindred Spirits' series.


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY.  
Series: 'Kindred Spirits'.  
****Spoilers: **_**Hostage**_**.  
Dedication: Everyone who voted for this one in the poll (which is still open, if you're interested). **

* * *

Hostage

"Angell!"

Jess looked up sharply and put her pen down, jogging over to the captain's office. "Sir?"

"Get Flack outta here." O'Hara told her quietly. "He's coming out of a triple shift and he'll be no help in finding Taylor until he's got some sleep."

Jess agreed with him, but she couldn't help but see the flaw in the plan. "How, sir?"

"I don't know, Detective Angell." O'Hara sighed. "Improvise."

Jess nodded. "Got it, sir." She returned to her desk, but bypassed it in favour of her partner's desk. "Flack, we gotta go."

It was a mark of how exhausted Don was that he didn't argue with that or the fact that she then snagged his keys from his desk and announced that she was driving.

In fact, he didn't say a word until they reached his apartment and she slipped the spare key from on top of the door frame.

"Jess, this is my apartment." Don pointed out wearily.

"I know it is." Jess put a hand between his shoulders and pushed firmly, forcing him to walk into the dark living room, closing the door behind them. "You need to get some rest, Don; you're gonna burn out."

"That psycho managed to kidnap Mac or did you miss that?!" Don demanded.

Jess didn't flinch. "Yeah, I noticed. Now how exactly are you supposed to find him if you don't even notice that I'm driving you home?"

She knew this wouldn't be easy; they were both equally stubborn and Don had more of a reason to be so than normal. She knew he felt that he owed Mac his life and, though any debt had probably been repaid a hundred times over, wouldn't be easy to win over in this case.

"You're getting some sleep." Jess stated.

Don folded his arms, not moving. "Or what?"

"Put it this way, Don: I'm not moving." Jess told him. "The only way you're getting out of here is by seriously hurting me and we both know you wouldn't do that."

"I have a fire-escape." Don reminded her.

Jess sighed. "Please, Don, just get some sleep. Don't make me pull out the big guns."

"Jess, there is nothing you can say or do right now that would make me do this." Don told her bluntly. "So it's just a matter of whether you give up now or in an hour."

"If I give up in an hour will you sleep for it?" Jess asked, knowing the answer.

Don's mouth twitched. "No."

Jess sighed. She knew there was only one way to get him to do this, but she wasn't sure how effective it was going to be. "I'm scared, alright?"

Don's hands dropped to his side. "What?"

"I'm scared." Jess repeated, avoiding his gaze. "I worried about Mac and I know you are too, but you're exhausted; what if something happens? I can't lose you too; please don't make me go through that."

By the time she'd finished, she had tears in her eyes and silently congratulated herself as he moved forwards instinctively, pulling her into his arms. It wasn't that the thought hadn't crossed her mind, but it wasn't as prominent as the concern for his health and she knew that turning it into her _own_ problem was more likely to get to him.

His arms held her close, stroking her hair soothingly. "I'm not goin' anywhere, sweetheart." He murmured.

Her heart jumped slightly at the term of endearment and she quickly reminded herself that it didn't mean anything.

"I'm sorry." Jess whispered into his collar. "I'm not normally this emotional. I guess I'm tired as well." She tilted her head back to see his face. "If I take a nap, will you stay with me?"

"Of course." Don kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay, Jess. We'll get him."

"I know you will." Jess smiled. "Don?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're staying with me, can you sleep as well?" Jess asked sweetly.

"Of …" Don stopped. "You did that on purpose!"

"Uh huh." Jess nodded with a smirk. "I wasn't lying about the being tired bit though."

"Jess, I need to find him." Don sighed.

"How about a compromise?" Jess suggested. "You take a nap and I'll wake you as soon as there's news."

"You promise?" Don checked.

"I promise." Jess assured him.

Don sighed in resignation. "Alright. Alright, I'll get some sleep."

"Good." Jess kissed his cheek quickly. "Go on."

"Actually …" Don hesitated. "Could you stay with me?"

Jess nodded, allowing him to lead her into his bedroom, releasing her hand only to change, leaving her fighting a blush. Him changing in front of her in the locker room was one thing; having him change in front of her in the privacy of his apartment was something else entirely.

Reluctantly averting her gaze (she was dangerously close to doing something she knew she'd regret eventually), she leaned against the wall, smirking as she saw him stifle a yawn. "And you said you weren't tired."

"I lied." Don admitted, forgoing a shirt in favour of crawling into bed. "C'mere."

Warily, Jess did so, only to have him catch her arm and pull her down with him. "What am I? Human teddy bear?" She joked, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"Somethin' like that." Don mumbled, pulling her closer.

Jess sighed, settling into his arms. It didn't take long before his breathing evened out and he fell into a deep slumber.

But now she had another issue to deal with.

Being in his arms was nothing new.

Being in his bed was nothing new.

But this was the first time, she was very aware, that he had been shirtless. And the sight of that man shirtless threatened her composure at the best of times.

She lay in his arms, the room quiet except for the sound of traffic outside. She didn't know how much time passed, but she didn't care; she could have quite happily stayed there forever.

That thought scared her a little, but he stirred before she could dwell too much on it.

His eyes opened, looking directly into hers, and he smiled lazily at her.

Jess's heart thudded wildly as he touched her face gently, rubbing his thumb against her bottom lip, before leaning in and kissing her softly. As he pulled away, she opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head, pulling her closer and kissing her again, but this kiss wasn't soft or tender. His touch burned through her and seemed to brand her everywhere his hands and lips travelled, from her mouth, down her neck to her shoulder until …

_Beep … beep … beep …_

Jess started, her eyes flying open.

Don was lying sound asleep, the cell-phone's ring-tone not getting through to him at all.

_Of course it was a dream. _Jess sighed almost inaudibly, reaching for the phone on the nightstand and flipping it open.

"Yeah, Angell."

"_Jess? Why do you have Flack's phone?"_

Jess sighed. "Cap told me to make sure he got some sleep, Stel; what do you know?"

"_Mac just called me." _Stella told her, but there was a note in her voice that told Jess that she wasn't about to drop the subject. _"He's in Jersey; Freedom Way."_

"How in God's name did he get …?" Jess cut herself off. "I'll tell him."

"_Thanks."_

Jess hung up, shifting to face Don, trying to ignore the way her skin was still tingling from how realistic the dream had been. "Don …"

He still didn't wake up, nestling into her side, and she smiled at the childishness of the gesture.

"Don't make this difficult, Detective." She murmured, nudging him. "You gotta wake up."

Don groaned, stretching tiredly, muttering something incomprehensible.

"And I completely agree." Jess responded brightly. "But they've found Mac."

Now he was awake and moved quickly, his comforting warmth leaving her; he grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it on again. "Where?"

"Jersey." Jess stood as well, stretching languidly. "Freedom Way."

"How'd he get …?" Don cut himself off, shaking his head. "Never mind." He disappeared into the living room and Jess finally let herself yawn before following him.

As soon as she stepped through the door, a t-shirt hit her and she caught it before it hit the floor.

"What the …?"

"Don't think I didn't catch that yawn, Detective." Don smirked at her. "You need to get some sleep."

"Don …" Jess began.

"Don't start, Jess." Don warned, still smirking at her. "You're not on this case; I'll keep you posted; your shift's over. Now get some sleep."

"Here?" Jess questioned.

"That's what the shirt's for, yes." Don grabbed his jacket. "Just do it, Jess; you look like crap."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Well, you sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Don told her, holstering his gun. "Now …" He took hold of her shoulders gently and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep?"

_Dammit, he could ask me to bring him the moon right now and I'd do it. _Jess sighed. "Fine."

"Good." Don grinned at her. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Jess whispered. "Later."

The door closed behind him and she wandered back into his bedroom, collapsing onto the mattress, the shirt he'd given her landing softly on her face. She took a deep breath. _Smells like him … I need help!_

She couldn't just go on pretending.

**

* * *

AN: After much deliberation, I've decided to leave **_**A Last Request**_** as a oneshot. Check out my new fic **_**Impossible**_** and you'll see why. Also, **_**Happy Birthday**_** is posted as well, which is an M-rated to addition to this series; getting a lot of hits, but next to no reviews. Just because it's smut doesn't mean I don't want to hear about it! And review this one too please!**


End file.
